Hopelessly in love
by meliecom
Summary: Parce que j'avais désespérément besoin d'écrire, et que Sam est désespérément en amour avec Andy pis ça se voit! petite OS, Post-Ep 2x07:The one that got away. Évidemment un peu spoiler pour cet épisodes et celui d'avant!


_Pourquoi? _

_Parce que ça fait 45 heures de job que je tape en 4 jours…_

_Parce que j'ai désespérément besoin d'écrire!_

_Parce que l'épisode de Rookie Blue d'hier m'a laissé définitivement sur ma faim!_

_Parce que j'ai besoiiiin que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble!_

_Et parce qu'évidemment je suis une fan de Hurt/Confort, et que la fin de l'épisode me suppliait de lui écrire une suite!_

_Alors voilà, une petite OS, post-episode 2x07 : The one that got away. __Juste un petit rien qui m'a redonné le sourire à minuit et demi! (Donc peut-être qu'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, désolé d'avance!)_

Sam était dans le corridor en pleine conversation avec Oli lorsqu'un violent bruit se fit entendre dans les vestiaires. Shaw et lui sursautèrent un peu, et Sam l'interrompit de la main alors qu'il se dirigeait pour aller vérifier ce qui avait causé ce bruit, il croyait bien savoir ce que c'était, et il préférait m'en occuper lui-même. Swarek dit rapidement à son ami qu'il le rejoindrait peut-être au Penny plus tard, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Le bruit métallique se répéta, et il passa sa tête rapidement par la porte menant à la salle où se trouvaient les casiers.

La seconde suivante il aperçut exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé, McNally se tenait devant son casier qu'elle tentait de fermer à grands coups de poing. Il sourit en se faisant la remarque que c'était normalement lui qui faisait ce genre de chose et non elle, mais l'image de sa partenaire avec du ruban adhésif sur la bouche et les yeux qui apparut ensuite dans sa tête lui fit rapidement perdre son sourire. Malgré l'image qu'il essayait de projeter aux autres, et probablement à lui-même par le fait même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait pour personne à part pour sa sœur.

Lui, Sam Swarek, le tombeur, l'officier toujours en quête de sensation fortes, d'adrénaline, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire se sentir en vie même si ce n'était que quelques minutes. Il était totalement angoissé à l'idée de savoir que, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait été si près de la mort. L'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée le terrifiait plus que n'importe quel revendeur de drogue ou chef de gang.

Il s'approcha finalement d'elle, décidant que c'était assez de se battre avec son casier. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de les rebaisser, évitant son regard.

- Peut-être que tu as passé un peu trop de temps avec moi McNally, dit-il en pointant la porte du casier qu'elle venait de refermer plus délicatement.

- Ce n'est surement pas de cet après-midi que tu parles en tout cas! Lui lança-t-elle sur un ton qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

C'était à la fois humoristique et réprobateur, Sam soutint son regard l'espace d'un instant et s'appuya sur le casier avant de finalement répondre.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée seule, lui dit-il d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre le plus sincère possible, car il s'en voulait affreusement de ne pas avoir pu prévenir ce qui lui était arrivé.

- C'est correct, dit-elle simplement en continuant de fixer ses mains.

Elle portait une veste grise et ses cheveux étaient attachés négligemment dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient remplis de quelque chose qu'il y avait rarement vu. Normalement, ils étaient toujours pétillants, remplis de joie lorsqu'elle riait à l'une de ses blagues, d'adrénaline ou bien de peur alors qu'ils étaient en service, ou encore de fatigue lorsqu'ils finissaient un chiffre de nuit à patrouiller la ville, mais ce soir, ces beaux grands yeux qu'il avait appris à si bien connaître, semblaient être vides. Elle semblait si fatiguée, si fragile en ce moment, devant lui, qu'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour simplement pouvoir la serrer dans les bras et lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il était là et qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, maintenant et pour toujours.

Mais il se contenta simplement de lui demander si quelqu'un s'occuperait de la reconduire, plutôt que de lui dire qu'il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

- Traci va me déposer, oui, répondit-elle en refermant son casier pour de bon cette fois.

- Andy, tu ne peux pas rester chez ton père, j'ai vu comment c'était là-bas, continua-t-il.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé sa phrase, il se reprocha de ne pas plutôt avoir réellement dit ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, de l'avoir invité à rester chez-lui.

- Et bien je vais rester chez Traci, lui répondit-elle sur un ton un peu plus raide qu'elle aurait voulu avant de passer devant lui, se dirigeant vers la porte des vestiaires.

Sam la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle le frôlait légèrement en marchant devant lui. Son odeur qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille l'assaillit alors, lui faisant presque tourner la tête, et il fit un pas devant lui, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la laisser retourner chez Traci, il se serait sentit bien mieux si elle était restée avec lui, mais évidemment il n'était pas capable de lui dire ça.

Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui avouer quoique ce soit, mais avant elle était avec Luke, elle était hors de portée, mais maintenant elle était seulement une fille seule qui avait besoin de soutien. Elle était tellement plus que ça… se dit-il à lui-même.

Elle était sa partenaire et probablement sa meilleure amie, il se sentait à sa place avec elle, il profitait de chaque instant où ses yeux se posaient sur elle et n'aurait jamais voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Chaque petit sourire, chaque rire, le faisait se sentir plus en vie qu'il ne s'était jamais senti, même lorsqu'il était en plein cœur de l'action. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas accepté de retourner sous couverture même s'il avait eu de nombreuses propositions.

Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se résoudre de s'éloigner d'elle, oui, c'était d'un côté parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle presque autant que de respirer, mais c'était également parce qu'il prenait peur à l'idée que personne ne serait là pour veiller sur elle une fois qu'il serait parti… Du moins pas comme il savait que lui pouvait le faire. Il ne lui avait par exemple jamais avoué tout ça, il se contentait de lancer d'un ton sarcastique qu'il n'avait pas accepté parce qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'elle, et elle croyait que tout ça n'étaient que des excuses.

Et ce soir, ce soir il avait réellement cru qu'il allait devenir fou lorsqu'il avait su ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Il aurait tant voulu avoir été à la place de Luke et l'avoir retrouvée, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais su garder son sang-froid envers l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Il aurait tellement voulu l'entrainer à part, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait reçu cette balle. Il aurait voulu à nouveau passer ses mains dans son visage, pour se convaincre qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle était saine et sauf. Et mon dieu qu'il aurait voulu l'embrasser, il s'en était fallu que de quelques instants pour qu'il agisse ainsi derrière la roulotte des communications il y a quelques mois.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait, il était toujours là, debout au milieu des vestiaires, à la regarder s'en aller sans rien faire pour la retenir, il se passer une main dans le visage, la glissant ensuite dans ses cheveux avant de s'élancer dans le corridor.

- Andy, cria-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Traci.

Elle se retourna rapidement, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de crier ainsi, et elle allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il la poussa dans la salle vide la plus proche, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Sam, qu'est-ce qu.. Commença-t-elle avant qu'il dépose son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui obligeant le silence.

Il glissa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Cette fois-ci ses mouvements étaient lents, plus tendres que cette journée où il l'avait entrainée, presque de force, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ses doigts tracèrent le contour de sa joue et elle vit dans ses yeux à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Je m'en veux tellement, commença-t-il les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, menaçant de s'y perdre à tout moment.

- Sam, c'est moi qui a fait l'idiote, qui est partie avec la voiture et qui n'a pas obéi aux ordres, lui répondit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que celle qu'elle avait utilisée plus tôt auparavant.

- C'est moi qui t'ai dit de partir, et peu importe, j'aurais dû rester avec toi, j'aurais dû te protéger, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave, lui avoua-t-il rapidement

La main de la jeune femme vint se poser sur celle de Sam alors qu'il décrochait finalement son regard du sien, tentant de reprendre contenance, car il sentait qu'il allait définitivement se perdre dans ses yeux si elle continuait à le regarder comme ça.

- Et puis tant qu'à y être, s'il y a quelque chose, n'importe quoi vraiment, que je peux faire pour aider, je veux dire avec ce que tu traverses en ce moment, dis-moi le d'accord? Se força-t-il à lui dire avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à trouver afin de lui parler ainsi.

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement. – Je le sais Sam que tu es juste derrière moi, mais j'ai peur… que si je t'en parle, ça voudra dire que c'est vraiment réel, et ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. C'est comme ça que je réagis face à ces choses-là, je garde la tête haute et j'essaie, du mieux que je peux que ça ne paraisse pas, de ne pas laisser… Luke et Jo me rendre folle, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, parce que ça serait trop facile de perdre pied, avoua-t-elle la voix à demi brisée par les larmes qu'elle tentait si fort d'empêcher de couler.

Un frisson traversa le corps de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, tentant de cacher l'humidité naissante dans ses yeux.

- C'est parce que je sais que tu es là pour moi que c'est si difficile, je sais très bien que tu ferais n'importe quoi, et j'aurais tellement envie lâcher prise et de m'effondrer dans tes bras… Mais si je fais ça je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de rester cette femme forte que j'essaie de présenter, celle que rien n'atteint jamais, termina-t-elle tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

- Je sais que tu es forte, ça ne change rien, tu resteras toujours la même à mes yeux, mais même les personnes fortes ont parfois besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, dit-il d'un ton doux. – Et puis si c'est parce que t'as peur que je sois moins dur avec toi plus tard, McNally, je peux te promettre que ça ne sera pas le cas, je serai toujours aussi casse-pied! Ajouta-t-il sur ce ton qu'elle avait si souvent entendu et qui la fit sourire.

Il n'y avait bien que lui pour la faire se sentir ainsi, et elle s'approcha presque imperceptiblement, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de passer ses mains autour de son cou et de se laisser littéralement tomber dans ses bras, le laissant la rattraper alors qu'elle cessait de retenir les larmes qui la menaçaient depuis tout à l'heure.

Sam passa ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme qui lui apparaissait soudain si frêle, et la serra contre lui tout en la soutenant du même geste. Il glissa son visage dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. Ses mains glissaient dans son dos doucement alors qu'elle reposait sa tête au creux de son cou, s'abandonnant totalement à son étreinte.

- Tout va bien se passer McNally, Andy… Tout va bien aller je te le promets, j'y veillerai personnellement s'il faut, lui chuchota-t-il avant de se reculer pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front avant de l'attirer contre lui à nouveau.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement en fermant ses yeux. – Merci d'être toi, continua-t-elle tout doucement.

Sam sourit tout en caressant délicatement ses cheveux.

- Toujours, lui dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une pensée lui effleura l'esprit et il dû se résoudre, après plusieurs mois à tenter de se convaincre du contraire, que lui, Sam Swarek, celui qui était sûr que ça ne lui arriverait jamais.

Était désespérément en amour avec la jeune femme qui reposait en ce moment au creux de ses bras…


End file.
